memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Créditos)
Títulos de Apertura: ;Paramount Pictures Presenta ;Una producción de: :Harve Bennett ;Star Trek V - The Final Frontier ;Protagonistas: :William Shatner :Leonard Nimoy :DeForest Kelley ;Co-Protagonistas: :James Doohan :Walter Koenig :Nichelle Nichols y :George Takei ;Protagonizan además: :David Warner y :Laurence Luckinbill como Sybok ;Consultor Ejecutivo :Gene Roddenberry ;Música: :Jerry Goldsmith ;Diseño de Vestuario: :Nilo Rodis-Jamero ;Editada por: :Peter Berger, A.C.E. ;Diseñador de Producción: :Herman Zimmerman ;Director de Fotografía: :Andrew Laszlo, A.S.C. ;Productor Ejecutivo: :Ralph Winter ;Basado en "Star Trek" creado por: :Gene Roddenberry ;Historia por: :William Shatner & :Harve Bennett & :David Loughery ;Guión: :David Loughery ;Producida por: :Harve Bennett ;Dirigida por: :William Shatner Títulos de Cierre: ;Elenco: :William Shatner: Kirk :Leonard Nimoy: Spock :DeForest Kelley: McCoy :James Doohan: Scotty :Walter Koenig: Chekov :Nichelle Nichols: Uhura :George Takei: Sulu :David Warner: St. John Talbot :Laurence Luckinbill: Sybok ;Alienígenas: :Charles Cooper: Korrd :Cynthia Gouw: Caithlin Dar :Todd Bryant: Capitán Klaa :Spice Williams: Vixis :Rex Holman: J'Onn :George Murdock: "Dios" :Jonathan Simpson: Jóven Sarek :Beverly Hart: Clérigo :Steve Susskind: Charlatán ;Humanos: :Harve Bennett: Jefe de Staff de la Flota Estelar :Cynthia Blaise: Jóven Amanda :Bill Quinn: Padre de McCoy :Melanie Shatner: Paje ;Coordinador de Dobles: :Glenn R. Wilder ;Doble de William Shatner: :Don Pulford ;Doble de Leonard Nimoy: :Greg Barnett ;Doble de Caída Libre: :Ken Bates ;Dobles: :David Burton :David Richard Ellis :Linda Fetters :James M. Halty :Freddie Hice :Thomas Huff :Joyce L. McNeal :Tom Morga :Frank Orsatti :Air Randall :Bruce Wayne Randall :R. A. Rondell :Tom Wetterman :Scott Wilder :Dick Ziker ;Mánager de Unidad de Producción / Co-Productor: :Mel Efros ;Primer Asistente de Dirección: :Douglas E. Wise ;Segundos Asistente de Dirección: :Burt 'Skip' Burman :George Fortmuller ;Productor Asociado: :Brooke Breton ;Casting por: :Bill Shepard, C.S.A. ;Dirección de Arte: :Nilo Rodis-Jamero ;Efectos Visuales por: :Bran Ferren ;Operadores de Cámara: :Keith Peterman :Phil Caplan ;Primeros Asistentes de Fotografía: :Kenneth Nishino :Dick Meinardus ;Segundos Asistentes de Fotografía: :Dennis B. Seawright :Jeffrey S. Thorin ;Mezcla de Sonido: :David M. Ronne, C.A.S. ;Microfonista: :John B. Schuyler ;Equipos de Sonido: :Stewart D. McDonald, Jr. ;Supervisor de Efectos Especiales: :Michael Wood ;Asistente de Efectos Especiales: :Mike Edmonson ;Supervisor de Vestuario: :Dodie Shepard ;Guardarropa de Hombres: :John D. Bronson :Raymond A. Phelps :Joseph R. Markham ;Guardarropa de Mujeres: :Sue Moore ;Artistas de Maquillaje: :Wes Dawn :Jeff Dawn ;Peinados: :Donna Barrett Gilbert :Hazel Catmull ;Maquillaje Especial Diseñado por: :Kenny Myers ;Artistas de Maquillaje Especial: :Michael Mills :Jan Alexander :Edouard Henriques, III :Katalin Elek :Rolf John Keppler :Ellis Burman ;Prótesis Klingon y Vulcanas por: :Richard Snell Make-Up Designs :Brian Wade :Ron Pipes :Ben Gorman ;Supervisor de Guión: :Marion Tumen ;Jefe de Iluminación: :Donald O. Nygren ;Asistentes de Iluminación: :Richard Hartley ;Jefes de Equipamiento: :Carmon H. Howell ;SubJefes de Equipamiento: :Burton Lindemoen ;Operador de Plataforma: :Jon A. Falkengren ;Decoración de Set: :John Dwyer ;Asistentes de Dirección de Arte: :Anthony Brockliss :Sandy L. Veneziano ;Diseño de Set: :Ronald R. Wilkinson :Richard Frank McKenzie :Andrew Neskoromny :Antoinette J. Gordon ;Artistas Escénicos: :Michael Okuda :Cari Thomas ;Ilustrador: :Rick Sternbach ;Coordinador de Equipamiento: :Barton M. Susman ;Encargado de Utilería: :Don Hulett :Kurt V. Hulett ;Coordinador de Construcción: :Richard J. Bayard ;Encargado de Construcción: :John H. Matheson ;Encargado de Pintura: :Gary A. Clark ;Pintor: :James H. Betts ;Animación Computada y Pantallas Tácticas: :Novocom, Inc. :Jim Gerken :Linda Miller :Jeff McGrath :Joe Dubbs ;Mánager de Locaciones: :Michael Mann ;Coordinador de Transporte: :Raymond A. McLaughlin ;Capitán de Transporte: :Gaston Veilleux ;Manejo de Animales: :Corky Randall ;Catering: :Thomas B. Jones ;Publicidad: :Terry Erdmann ;Fotografías de Producción: :Bruce Birmelin ;Asistente de Edición: :John Haggar :George C. Villaseñor ;Aprendiz de Edición: :Christopher E. Bennett ;Corte de Negativo: :Reel People, Inc. ;Sincronización de Color: :Bob Raring ;Efectos de Sonido por: :Mark A. Mangini ;Efectos Especiales de Sonido: :Alan S. Howarth :John P. ;Editores de Efectos de Sonido: :Michael J. Benavente :Warren Hamilton, M.P.S.E. :David A. Whittaker, M.P.S.E. :John Dunn :Wayne Allwine, M.P.S.E. :David Spence ;Editores Foley: :Ron Bartlett :Solange Schwalbe Boisseau ;Artistas Foley: :David Lee Fein :Ken Dufva ;Mezcla Foley: :Greg Curda ;Editores ADR: :Andrew Patterson :Bill Voigtlander ;Asistente de Edición de Sonidos: :Sonny Pettijohn :Destiny Borden :Angie Luckey ;Grabación de Efectos de Sonido: :Ken J. Johnson :David Moreno ;Mezcla de Sonidos: :Chris Jenkins :Gary Alexander :D.M. Hemphill ;Grabación de Sonidos: :Scott Austin :J.D. Ward ;Consultor Diálogos Klingon: :Marc Okrand ;Edición de Música: :Kenneth Hall ;Orquestador: :Arthur Morton ;Mezcla de Grabación: :Bruce Botnick ;Grabación realizada en: :Record Plant Scoring ;Coordinador de Producción: :Valerie Mickaelian Kucera ;Auditoría de Producción: :Don Petrie ;Asistentes de Auditoría de Producción: :Tony Criscione :Marie Elder ;Aprendiz de la DGA: :Paul F. Schlichting ;Asistentes de William Shatner: :Eva Marie Friedrick :Mary Jo Fernandez ;Asistente de Harve Bennett: :Charlene Bergman ;Secretaria de Harve Bennett: :Kimberley Boyle ;Asistente de Ralph Winter: :Rebeca R. Brookshire ;Asistente de Gene Roddenberry: :Susan Sackett ;Asistentes de Producción: :Judy Biggs :Wendell Johnson :Deborah L. Campbell :James Collins ;Casting de Voces: :Barbara Harris ;Secuencia de Alpinismo en Yosemite provista por: :Denali Productions, Inc. ;Director: :Robert Carmichael ;Productor: :Stephen J. Ross ;Doble de Alpinismo de William Shatner: :Bob Gaines ;Coordinador: :Jim Evans ;Asistente de Producción: :Susan McCrae ;Primer Asistente Fotografía Alpinismo: :Rob Sweeney ;Consejeros Técnicos: :Dale Bard :Michael Weis ;Dobles de Aparejos: :John McLeod :Bernie Pock ;Alpinistas: :Paul Sibley :Werner Braun :Jim Bridwell :Bill Russell :Sean Plunkett :Steven Haire :Nadim Melkonian :Troy Johnson :Walter Shipley :Dean Miller ;Operadores de Cámara: :Joe Valentine :Bill Killey ;Asistentes de Fotografía: :Lex Dupont :Bob Stradling ;Paramédico: :Tom Dupont ;Mayor Caída Libre Registrada en los EE.UU.: :Ken Bates ;Efectos Visuales Especiales producidos por: :Associates & Ferren ;Coordinador de Efectos Visuales: :Eric Angelson ;Mánager General: :James Shelly ;Asistente de Producción: :Patricia Barry ;Agente de Compra: :Susan Le Ber ;Asistente Sr. Ferren: :Susan Coursey ;Unidad de Efectos en Vivo: ;Fotografía: :Tom Weston :Frost Wilkinson ;Operador de Cámara: :Phil Gosiewski ;Asistente de Fotografía: :Bruce Vaughn ;Ingeniero Mecánico: :Ken Wisner ;Fabricación Mecánica: :Phillip Cullem :Robert Kohut ;Ingeniería Eléctrica: :Paul Jordan :Eric Stich :Seth Nathanson ;Técnicos Electricistas: :John Frith :Bob Francis :Miles Ambrose ;Supervisor Proyectos Especiales: :Clint Hope ;Ingenieros de Computación: :Otto Leichliter :Ron Webster :Nick Baum ;Manager de Equipamiento: :Chester Hartwell ;Archivo de Film: :Kinnereth Ellentuck ;Soporte de Proyección de Proceso: :Alan D. Webb ;Unidad de Modelos ;Supervisor de Control de Film y Animación: :Peter Wallach ;Productor de Control de Film y Animación: :Edward Lee Rapp ;Diseño e Iluminación de Fotografía Modelos: :Michael Sullivan ;Jefe de Fotografía Control de Film: :Jack Riedel ;Operador de Cámara Control de Film: :Robert Lyons ;Producción Ejecutiva: .Michael Faerman ;Mánager Unidad de Modelos: :Rachel A. Drapkin ;Mánager de Control de Film: :Peterson Tooke ;Coordinador Unidad de Modelos: :Paul Michael Clemente ;Modelista Senior: :David V. Mei ;Modelista: :Michael Tabacco ;Asistente de Modelismo: :Valentine Vignes ;Fabrica de Modelos: :Daniel Nauke ;Jefes Técnicos de Iluminación: :John Gaeta :Mike Gerzevitz ;Construcción de Set: :Michael Kellough ;Soporte de Control de Film: :Thomas Quinn ;Utilería: :Eric Moore ;Coordinador Optico: :Noel Sheinberg ;Supervisor 2D: :Susan Trembly ;Operadores de Cámara Animación: :David Drapkin :David Bruce ;Artistas 2D: :Maria Konwicka :Veronica E. Lesser :Liz Wassel ;Detalles y Gráficos: :Tim Zach ;Nuevos Modelos de Bases Estelares Diseñados por: :Gregory Jein, Inc. ;Unidad de Optica ;Supervisor Optico: :Dick Swanek ;Senior de Fotografía Optica: :Robert Rowohlt ;Senior de Composición Optica: :John Alagna ;Senior de Sincronización de Color: :Mitch Wilson ;Fotografía Optica: :Robert Schulze ;Composición Optica: :Don Nolan :Tom Snowden :Louis Goold ;Supervisor de Animación Efectos: :Dick Rauh ;Senior de Animación Efectos: :Michael Ventresco ;Senior de Fotografía de Animación: :Gregory Harker ;Animación de Efectos: :Valerie Baiardi ;Impresión de Precisión: :Eddie Stewart :Stewart Brown ;Efectos Opticos Adicionales: ;Títulos y Opticas: :Westheimer Company :Barry Hyman ;Video Concept Engineering, Inc. :Peter Kuran ;Pinturas Mate por: :Illusion Arts, Inc. ;Pinturas Mate: :Syd Dutton ;Fotografía Pinturas Mate: :Mark Sawicki ;Recomposición de Stock Optico: :Industrial Light & Magic. ;© MCMLXXXIX by Paramount Pictures Corporation - All Rights Reserved ;"Star Trek" ® is the trademark of Paramount Pictures Corporation and is registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office ;Original Soundtrack album available on Epic Records, Cassettes and Compact Discs. ;"The Moon is a Window to Heaven" : Música: Jerry Goldsmith : Letra: John Bettis : Intérprete: Hiroshima : Productor: Dan Kuramoto ;Fanfarria de Tema de Serie de Televisión "Star Trek" : Música: Alexander Courage ;Consultor Científico: :Dr. Charles A. Beichman : Infrared Processing and Analysis Center, Jet Propulsion Lab, Pasadena ;Agradecimientos: :Jim Bissel :Tim Down :Robert Parker :Yosemite National Park Services :Bureau of Land Management California Film Commission :State of California, State Lands Commissions :Madera County Film Commission :Jet Propulsion Laboratory, Pasadena :Reebok International, Ltd. :Jack Daniels :Apple Computer Company :Monster Cable :Revo, Inc. :International Scientific Instruments, Inc. :Denton Vacuum, Inc. :Princeton Gamma-Tech ;Microscopio Electrónico y Equipamiento de Proceso de Imágen: :Carl Zeiss, Inc. :de Graf/Wahrman, Inc. :Base Gamma Electronic Systems ;Malvaviscos y Dispensers por: :Kraft, Inc. ;Jeans y Ropa Casual provista por: :Levi Strauss & Co. ;Sonido por: :Todd-AO :Glen Glenn Studios ;Color por: :Technicolor ;Filmada en: :Panavision :Dolby Stereo No Acreditados: ;Elenco: :Carey Scott: Joven Spock :Michael Smithson: Timonel Klingon ;Maquillaje: :Allan Apone :Roland Blancaflor ;Efectos Especiales: :John McLeod :Mike Reedy en:Credits for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Categoría: Créditos